1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active compound combinations comprising the known fungicidally active compounds N-[2-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]-5-fluoro-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide, acylalanines and triazoles, which are highly suitable for controlling unwanted phytopathogenic fungi. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for the curative or preventive treatment of phytopathogenic fungi on plants or useful plants, in particular to the treatment of seed, for example seed of cereals, and not least to the treated seed itself.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that N-[2-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]-5-fluoro-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxamide, metalaxyl and triazole (3) have fungicidal properties [cf. The Pesticide Manual, 13th Edition (2003), pages 468f., 304f. and 923-925]. The activity of these compounds is good; however, in some cases it is unsatisfactory.
Since the ecological and economical demands made on modern fungicides are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can furthermore be problems, for example, with resistance, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicides which, at least in some areas, help to overcome the disadvantages mentioned.
The present invention provides active compound combinations or compositions which achieve the object at least in some aspects.